Rose Guns Days School: Bodyguards are required
by JaviKaburaya
Summary: Alternative Universe. Leo Shishigami, un chico de 16 años acaba de volver a Japón después de 3 años de ausencia. ¿Qué pasa cuando él y sus dos amigos camino a la escuela se encuentran con una estudiante en peligro? El título puede cambiar.


**¡Buenas a todo el mundo! ¡He vuelto desde las profundidades del olvido para traerles un fic ya que por fin me he terminado la hermosa novela 'Rose Guns Days' de nuestro escritor favorito! Espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Esta en esta sección ya que no hay de RGD, espero y me entiendan.**

 **Disclaimer: Rose Guns Days ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de 07th Expansion y Ryukishi07. Si fuera de mi propiedad, Gabriel Kaburaya sería el protagonista.**

* * *

Era la mañana de un día cualquiera.. Bueno, no tan así, al menos no para Koutarou Shishigami, quién había regresado a Japón después de tres años en los que tuvo que salir del país junto a sus padres por temas personales.

Estaba feliz, puesto que volvería a su vieja escuela y vería de nuevo a sus viejos compañeros, ¿Cómo estarán Toshizou, Sumiko, Miyoko y Toyo? Se preguntaba para sus adentros, esperando que al menos esos cuatro se acordaran de él.

 _(BGM: 6 lg05jazz_mst_pan2)_

—Bueno, sino es así tendré que encontrar la cura para el Alzheimer. —Dijo en voz alta, encogiendose de hombros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Eh..? ¡¿Koutarou?! —Escuchó una voz femenina gritando su nombre. —¡Mira, nii-san, es Koutarou!

No pudo reconocer las voces de inmediato, el tiempo afecta, ¿No? Se giró para ver de quien se trataba y era nada más ni nada menos que una chica de no más de quince años de cabello azul y ojos morados, Sumiko Maiougi, quién traía a su hermano, Toshizou Maiougi -dieciséis años, cabellos azules y ojos morados igual que su hermana-, tomado del brazo, caminando hasta el chico de cabellos naranjos.

—Koutarouuu~~. —Sumiko estaba más que contenta. —¡Por fin estás de vuelta! ¡Te extrañé tanto~! —Exclamó abrazando al aludido.

—Es un gusto tenerte con nosotros otra vez, Koutarou. —Habló Toshizou con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vaya, por un momento creí que había sido olvidado. —Koutarou dio un giño y correspondió al abrazo de la chica de cabellos azules. —Las cosas han cambiado bastante, ¿No? Nos costó mucho encontrar nuestra casa.

—Si, el poder de las fuerzas ocupantes Americanas y Chinas se intensificó en los últimos tres años, después de que te fuiste. Hasta tuvimos que cambiarnos los nombres. —Toshizou comenzó a caminar tomando dirección hacía la escuela, su hermana y el otro chico le siguieron. —Japón está invadido de extranjeros de esas dos naciones, y nuestra cultura incluso se está perdiendo. No me extraña que encontrar tu casa haya sido difícil.

—¿Cómo? Pero si hace años que todo estaba normal.

—No lo sé, pero así están pasando las cosas.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Japón perdió el conflicto, pasando a ser ocupado por los Estados Unidos de América y China. Desde ese entonces aquellas dos naciones han invadido al país con su cultura, gente y lengua, con los Japoneses convirtiendose en una minoría dentro de su propio territorio. Sin embargo, la situación había logrado normalizarse, pero parece que ahora volvió a salirse de control.

—Entiendo... ¿Y como se llaman ahora?

—He optado por el nombre de Richard. —Respondió Toshizou. —Y mi hermana por el de Stella.

—Además, Toyo se puso Cyrus y Miyoko se puso Meryl. —Agregó la otra chica que estaba con ellos. —¿Cómo te pondrás, Koutarou~?

Se quedó pensativo unos momentos, ¿Qué nombre Inglés podría colocarse?

—Leo. —Dijo finalmente. —Así me llamaré ahora.

—¡Leo suena genial, Koutarou! —Exclamó Stella. Richard asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, pero luego comentó:

—Otra cosa, se ha hecho una obligación aprender Inglés en las escuelas.

—¿Inglés? ¿Es enserio? _I am a pen_ es todo lo que se decir. —El pelinaranjo sacó la risa de los otros dos, pero prosiguió. —Espero que mis padres no se molesten por la cantidad de feriados en línea horizontal que tendré en el informe.

Luego de caminar un buen rato, conversar de que habían hecho en estos tres años sin verse y casi llegar a la escuela los tres escucharon algo bastante extraño.

 _(BGM: lg02_heavy_mst2)_

—¡No! ¡Dejenme! —Una voz femenina y dulce gritaba, captando la atención de los amigos.

—My, my, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —Preguntó Leo al aire, sonaba indiferente, pero realmente no lo estaba.

—No lo sé, deben ser esos hombres de nuevo... —Respondió el peliazul. —Pero más vale no meternos.

La chica que había pegado el grito venía corriendo en dirección hacía ellos, detrás de ella, unos hombres vestidos como mafiosos venían persiguiendole. Su cabello era de un color rosado claro, y sus ojos eran verdes, además llevaba puesto el uniforme de la misma escuela de los otros tres.

—¡Ah! ¡Corranse! —Exclamó al ver que no se movían, no es que precisamente le bloquearan el camino, sino que si se mantenían quietos podrían verse involucrados también. Miró hacía atrás, sus perseguidores se acercaban cada vez más y más, cerró sus ojos, aun corriendo, hasta que sin darse cuenta chocó con el pelinaranjo.

 _(BGM: No. 9)_

—Vaya, veo que hoy los ángeles están destinados a llegar a mi a toda prisa. —Dijo Leo dando un guiño y poniendo a la pelirosa detrás de él, los hombres llegaron.

—¡Entreguen a esa chica!

—¿Entregar a esta lindura? Lo siento pero no.

—¡Leo no te metas con ellos! —Exclamó Richard, alejando a su hermana del lugar. —Stella, vete a la escuela, sino llegarás tarde y no quiero que te veas involucrada aquí.

—Pero, nii-san-

—Nada de peros, ¡Ve! —Le ordenó, la peliazul no tuvo de otra más que obedecer y comenzó a correr hacía su destino, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

—¡Entregala, hemos dicho! ¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?! —Los mafiosos insistieron y se fueron acercando al pelinaranjo.

—¡Hey! ¡No te metas con ellos! ¡¿Por qué todos los hombres tratan de verse bien?! —La chica detrás de Leo se había enojado ante la acción de este.

—Porque vernos bien es lo que atrae a las chicas hasta nosotros, señorita. —Respondió el chico, fijando su mirada en los hombres de negro. —Bien, peleemos, pero recuerden una cosa: 'El hombre bonito es siempre el que gana'.

—¡¿Te estás burlando de nosotros?! ¡A él! —Gritaron los perseguidores, no eran más de cinco, todos se tiraron hacía Leo a la vez. Richard tomó a la pelirosa, alejandola de la pelea.

—¡Leo, cuidado! —Exclamó el peliazul, preocupado por su amigo.

El pelinaranjo esquivaba todos los golpes que le tiraban con suma facilidad, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de que todos los mafiosos tiraron combos y patadas a lo loco sin éxito, Leo tomó su turno, golpeando a cada uno con no más de dos combos o patadas y una rapidez increíble, dejando incluso a la chica perseguida asombrada.

—¡¿Qué demonios con esa fuerza del diablo?! —Preguntó uno de los hombres, tirado en el suelo al igual que sus compañeros.

—¿Lo ven? El chico bonito es siempre el que gana. —Comentó el ganador encogiéndose de hombros dando una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Agh! ¡Ya vas a ver para la próxima! ¡Alfred se va a enterar de esto! —Gritó otro de los mafiosos, levantandose junto al resto para luego salir corriendo en la misma dirección de la que vinieron.

 _(BGM: NEW15)_

Cuando ya no quedaba rastro de aquellos hombres, la pelirosa se acercó a Leo.

—M-Muchas gracias por salvarme, Leo-kun.. —Agradeció con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, sabía su nombre ya que Richard lo dijo anteriormente. —No te hubieras molestado, t-te podrías haber lastimado..

—No hay nada que agradecer, señorita. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver a un ángel en peligro. —La chica soltó una risita por el comentario.

—Mi nombre es Rose Haibara, mucho gusto.

—Yo soy Leo, Leo Shishigami, el gusto es mío, Rose.

—Y yo soy Maiougi Richard, jovencita. —Dijo de pronto el peliazul entrando en la conversación. —Así que esos eran hombres del Loco Alfred... Es una lástima que cada vez más y más chicas de nuestra escuela tengan que caer en sus manos...

—Si... E-Estoy demasiado agradecida de que me hayan salvado.

—¿Quién ese Loco Alfred? —Preguntó el pelinaranjo, completamente perdido.

—Larga historia, Leo. —Respondió Richard con una mirada seria. —Luego te contaré con detalles, por ahora lo mejor será ir a la escuela, ya se nos hizo muy tarde. —Giró su mirada a la pelirosa. —Rose, ven con nosotros también, por ahora no es recomendable que camines sola por la calle.

—De acuerdo, Richard-kun. —La chica asintió con la cabeza.

Leo puso sus manos detrás de su nuca y tomó la delantera. Los otros dos le siguieron y conversaron de varias cosas.

—Ya veo, así que vas en el mismo grupo que Stella.

—¡Si! Aunque nunca hemos hablado en todo el año..

Rose había llegado recién este año a aquella escuela ya que su madre se había cambiado de ciudad y optaron por vivir aquí, Ciudad 23 de Tokyo. En su clase no intercambiaba palabras con sus compañeros debido a su timidez, era rara la vez que lograba entablar una conversación. Ahora gracias a la situación en la que se encontraban había logrado dejar aquella timidez de lado.

—Deberías intentar al menos hablar con Stella. Ya sabes, los ángeles deben llevarse bien. —Comentó Leo, mirando a la chica. —Y bueno, si no lo logras, aquí estamos.

—Jiji, ¡M-Muchas gracias, Leo-kun!

—Bueno, ya llegamos. —Informó Richard. Le explicó la situación por la que pasaron a un inspector, quien finalmente los dejó entrar. Rose se despidió de ellos y se fue a su salón, mientras que él y el pelinaranjo, como eran de la misma clase, se fueron juntos.

 _(BGM: roulette)_

En el salón estaba la profesora de Inglés, Amanda Amamiya, quien tenía el cabello de color morado y ojos de color amarillo. Richard golpeó la puerta, la profesora los fue a recibir.

—¿Por qué llega tan tarde, Maiougi? —Preguntó. El peliazul tuvo que repetir la historia de nuevo, además le explicó que Leo había vuelto después de tres años de ausencia, para que por favor lo presentara. Amanda accedió sin mayor problema, dejando entrar a ambos. Richard se fue a sentar al lado de su viejo amigo, Toyo, ahora llamado Cyrus, quién tenía el cabello rojo y ojos cafés.

El pelinaranjo tomó una tiza entregada por la profesora y procedió a escribir su nuevo nombre en el pizarrón, para luego mirar a sus antiguos y nuevos compañeros. Murmuros se pudieron oír por toda la sala, unos que no sabían quién era y otros que le habían reconocido de inmediato.

—Muy bien, alumnos, él es Shishigami Leo, se había ido hace tres años del país pero ahora ha vuelto, recibanlo como corresponde. —Dijo Amanda a los alumnos con una sonrisa, luego miró al chico que estaba al lado de ella. —Muy bien, Shishigami-kun, siéntate con quien gustes.

—¡Shishigami-san, aquí~! —Decían dos chicas que no tenían compañero al lado, levantando sus manos para que Leo las tomara en cuenta. El chico miró a ambas de reojo, sin saber con cual de las dos sentarse, así que se sentó solo un puesto más atrás de ellas.

—Lo siento, señoritas, pero no podía sentarme con una y dejar a la otra triste. —Dijo, dando un guiño. Las otras dos soltaron una risita y asintieron con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

Amanda prosiguió con su clase, el pelinaranjo trató de entender pero aún así le costaba. Claro, después de todo su nivel de Inglés era _I am a pen_

Cuando tocaron el timbre para receso, Leo, Richard y Cyrus fueron a buscar a su amiga Miyoko, ahora llamada Meryl, de cabello rubio y ojos rojos quién iba en un curso inferior.

—¡Hey, Meryl! —Exclamó Cyrus captando la atención de la rubia, quién se les acercó corriendo al ver a Leo con ellos.

—¡Koutarou! —Gritó la chica. —¡Por fin vuelves, hombre!

—Pero ya estoy aquí, Meryl. Ah, de ahora en adelante dime Leo.

—Esta bien, Leo, jaja. Enserio, ¡Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta!

—Hmm... Leo. —Dijo Richard de la nada. —Permiteme contarte ahora quién es el Loco Alfred.

 _(BGM: Kami_no_Shiranai_Machi)_

 _—_ Adelante.

—Oh, ese bastardo... —Comentó Cyrus.

—Así es, ese hombre es un mafioso que quiere tomar el control de Ciudad 23, y rapta a las estudiantes...

—... —Leo se mantuvo callado por unos momentos. —Lo primero lo entiendo, pero lo segundo...

—Por eso es Loco Alfred. —Dijo Meryl enfadada. —¡Como me encantaría darle su merecido! ¡Por su culpa las estudiantes no podemos andar tranquilas en la calle!

Muchas niñas de esta escuela han sido víctimas de quién denominan el 'Loco Alfred', sin poder siquiera ser rescatadas. No tienen como defenderse, ni tampoco alguien que las proteja. Que Rose se haya salvado podría ser fácilmente considerado un milagro.

—Así que las cosas han cambiado demasiado para mal... —Era la primera vez desde que había vuelto que la sonrisa de Leo se borraba de su rostro. —Así que Loco Alfred, ¿Eh? ¿Y las fuerzas ocupantes no hacen nada?

—¿Crees que a ellos les interesan los Japoneses? ¡Ellos solo se preocupan de su gente! —Respondió Cyrus riendo. —Hombre, y si se les va una presa no dudo que vengan de nuevo por ella.

En ese momento al pelinaranjo solo se le vino una cosa a la cabeza: La imagen de Haibara Rose. ¿Qué pasaría con ella el día de mañana? Leo se dio la vuelta y fue a buscarle, la rubia y el pelirrojo no entendieron que pasaba, pero Richard si.

—Dejenlo ir.

 _(BGM: Opening - Love is Omerta)_

—¡Rose! —Gritó el pelinaranjo al encontrar a la chica.

—¡L-Leo-kun! —La pelirosa se sorprendió al ver al otro. —¿Q-Qué sucede?

—Te has ganado un guardaespaldas. —Dijo Leo dando un guiño.

—¡¿E-Eh..?!

—Tranquila, me aseguraré de que esos mafiosos no te hagan daño.

Rose entendió. Lo más probable era que esos hombres vinieran de nuevo por ella, pero..

—O-Oh... Te lo agradezco mucho, Leo-kun, ¡P-Pero es muy arriesgado!

—Ya te salvé una vez. Además, ¿Lo has olvidado? El hombre bonito es siempre el que gana.

—L-Leo-kun.. M-Muchas gracias...

Entonces acordaron que a la salida el pelinaranjo siempre acompañaría a la chica a su casa. En las mañanas Leo iría a buscar a Rose a su casa y juntos irían a la escuela. Cuando tuviera que salir de compras, al médico o algo así también sería acompañada por su nuevo guardaespaldas.

Siempre acompañada y protegida por Leo Shishigami de ahora en adelante...

* * *

 **¡Fin del primer capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Dejenme aclarar unas cosas:**

 ***Como sale en el summary, esto es AU (Alternative Universe)**

 ***Cuando un personaje hable en Inglés o Chino saldrá escrito en _cursiva_ , ya que Fanfiction no me deja poner los signos de mayor y menor.**

 ***No saldrán Julie ni Toratsugu. Si los llegase a poner serían personajes completamente independientes, o al menos Toratsugu sería hermano de Wayne y Julie prima de Rose. A ver que pasa.**

 ***Al ser Universo Alternativo, muuuchas cosas de la novela original están alteradas.**

 ***Toyo, Toshizou, Sumiko y Miyoko no los inventé yo, son los nombres reales de Cyrus, Richard, Stella y Meryl. Salen en los créditos de personaje de Last Season.**

 ***Lean la novela original(?)**

 **Y con eso me despido, ¿Reviews?**

 **-JaviKaburaya.**


End file.
